Aka
by Akemi Kitsune
Summary: Akemi Kitsune my original character and the sons and daughters of the Bleach heroes are beginning and going through the Shinigami Training Academy, while the Bleach heroes, like Kurosaki Ichigo, are now teachers.
1. Chapter 1 Acceptance Letter

Aka  
RED

By Kaitlyn Reid

Shinigami Training Academy Arc

"My name is Akemi Kitsune. Akemi means bright beauty. Kitsune means fox. I am 12 years old-- the youngest applicant to the Shinigami Training Academy this year."

That is what I wrote as part of my 1st diary entry, the day that I was going to receive my acceptance letter. At the time, the Shinigami Training Academy had teachers such as the great Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado. I would meet heroes if I were to get accepted!

This was the day that set my life on a course that some would call disaster, but I would call the most amazing thing that could ever happen to anyone. I remember walking into the kitchen, wearing my favorite kimono, blue with red roses. I saw my mom getting the mail through the window. She walked into the house with a nervous, but anxious look on her face. She handed me a big, black envelope with a Shinigami Badge seal on it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I opened the envelope. I slowly opened my eyes as I sensed good news. I read the letter aloud:

"Dear Applicant,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Shinigami Training Academy. If you succeed through this program, you will continue into the thirteen court guards otherwise known as the thirteen protection squads. Classes begin next month on the 1st, while the dorm and school tour occurs the day before. Be at the gate at 7:30am sharp. Here is a list of supplies:

Wooden katana

Kidou permission forms

Katana permission forms

Zanpakuto permission forms

Notebooks for each class"

"Which reminds me," my mom interrupted slyly. She handed me a card with my picture on it that said: "Shinigami In Training". That made it all really sink in that this was not just another dream. This was real. I was REALLY going to be a shinigami and I really just read that letter and it was REALLY for ME. The ID would get me into the Court of Pure Souls. The court was for shinigami and other exceptions like Yasutora Sado, the Quincy family, and Inoue Orihime.

"Arigato Mama. Now I get to meet people like Kurosaki ICHIGO!!!" I sounded like an obsessed teenager, but I WAS an obsessed teenager. (almost anyway). After breakfast, I went outside and greeted my friends with the average, girly, high-pitched scream-fest that every girl does when she has something to be really excited about. They were so proud of me. It was adorable when the younger ones asked if I could teach them kidou. It broke my heart to tell them no, but my badge would be taken away, and I'd have no chance of not getting expelled from the academy. Unfortunately, my goodbyes would have to be said to all of them for a while, since we only have holidays and part of summer at home, in just a week. Hopefully, they would apply next year. Anyway, that was really the last "play day" that I had with them, because I had so much to do to prepare. It was a very bittersweet day.

***End Of Chapter 1***


	2. Chapter 2 1st Day Tours

Aka  
RED

By Kaitlyn Reid

My eyes were wide with excitement. I flashed my student ID card to Judanbou, the guard of the gate to the Court of Pure Souls. He opened the gate as my mind spun with 1 hours worth of thoughts into just a few seconds. Goodbye, West Rukongai and hello Court of Pure Souls! When the gate was all the way up, I finally dared look at who would be my guide. Sure enough, I had hit the jackpot. My tour-guide was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Unfortunately, that was just my dream the night before the tour day. Of course, I would have a guide, but it would be a student that has returned to the school. Also, there would be a whole other group of people waiting just as eagerly as I was. I said my sad farewell to my mother, who was embarrassingly in tears by this time. I was on the verge, but if she saw me cry, she might make me stay home because "I'm not ready yet if I can't stand to leave." That was her way of saying that she's looking for any excuse to keep me at home until I'm older. She hasn't exactly hidden her opinion of how dangerous being a shinigami really is. I know it's dangerous, but if it wasn't, then you wouldn't need 4 years of schooling and training for it. Anyway, I walked the long road to the gate alone. I lived quite far away from the gate, and no one who lived near me was going to the academy this year. I pondered what the group would be like, who our guide would be, and things like that. When I reached the gate, I showed my ID card and walked through the rising gate. The group surrounded me. Through the crowd of heads, I could see one slightly taller head, with square glasses that wasn't a part of our group. He clapped for attention and motioned us to follow him. He had a focused look on his face and seemed either angry or tense.

We walked by other groups who were chatting, muttering, pointing, "wow"-ing, and having a grand old time. Everyone in our group was afraid to make a peep. Finally, someone had the courage to speak, "What's your name?" A sudden complete silence fell upon the already unusually quiet group. It seemed to thicken the air. Everyone stared at the courageous boy. Seemingly in unison, the whole group then looked to the guide for an answer.

"Ishida…Ishida Kisuke…You can call me Kisuke-san." He spoke quickly, sharply. He pushed his glasses up as his speaking came towards a close.

"A Quincy, are you? Wait, if you're a Quincy, don't you hate shinigami? How do Quincy live in the Soul Society?" My mind flooded with questions, but when I slowed my brain down a bit, I realized that I knew all the answers. I had read ALL of Ishida Uryuu's books. I also noticed Kisuke-san subtly laughing and smiling at me. "Ohhhh…Sorry about that. My mind just kinda flooded, even though I know the answers to every question I just blurted out. I have read all of Uryuu-sama's books. My cheeks flushed bright red as everyone turned to stare at me. Great, now I was "That nerd who spazzed out on the tour." Thankfully, the real tour part was about to begin, so the attention was directed away from me.

"OK, this is the main entrance to the academy. Feel free to ask questions, but don't be real loud. Summer school exams are going on right now." He spoke more casually now, which was nicer and in a softer tone than the sharp tone from earlier.

We just walked through a big, wrought iron gate into a huge, fenced-in circular area, with gates in the fencing every way you looked. We were the 1st group there. There were gardens, wrought iron benches, vending machines, and a few picnic tables. The ground was a huge shinigami-badge mosaic, which was really well done. Signs hung above each gate with neat cursive writing. The signs were red wood (not from a redwood tree, but stained a deep reddish-brown).

"In case you haven't noticed, the signs above each gate tell where the path behind it leads to. The Kidou Training Grounds are the only place you are allowed to practice and use kidou, unless in case of a major emergency. They are underground. The Katana Training Grounds are above ground. They are the only place that you can practice sword fighting outside of class. Occasionally, though, classes do use the grounds. Also underground are the Shikai and Bankai earning grounds. They are where you can go to earn Shikai and THEN Bankai. I saw someone in my class freshman year trying to earn Bankai with a sword he couldn't achieve Shikai with. Don't be stupid like that. The dorms are where you stay at night, obviously. The Main building is both offices and classes. That's all you really need to know. I might see some of you around and in class. Dismiss." He spoke as though he knew everything about the school. I couldn't tell if it was cocky, self-indulgence, or just knowledge, but I hoped to someday be as smart as he is. I walked, before everyone else did, through the gate that was labeled Dorm Rooms. I checked my list and found Dorm Number 13. I was sharing the room with 2 other girls. I looked on the dry erase board on the door and saw that the three names were Akemi, Kuchiki, and Inoue.


	3. Chapter 3 Roommates

Aka

By Kaitlyn Reid

Chapter 3- Roommates

I settled my stuff as it really sank in: MY ROOMMATES for the next 4 YEARS were going to be the daughters of Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime!!! Could my day get any better? I didn't think so.

Just as I sat in the dome-chair to relax for a moment, I heard and saw the doorknob turning. I jumped up, as it seemed the person needed help. The doorknob turned very slowly. I opened the door and saw a girl that looked just like one of my idols. She had long, jet-black hair and big eyes. She looked a bit nervous. She was on the short side, and was immediately thanking me. "Arigato. I am Kuchiki Kiyomi. You can call me Kiyomi-chan."

As I took one of her heaviest bags, I introduced myself, "Hi. Welcome. I'm Akemi Kitsune. You can call me Kitsune-chan. She was really nice. I guess my day could get better. The resemblance between Kiyomi-chan and Rukia-sama was really close. Other than the hair length, they looked exactly the same. We continued talking.

"So, where did you grow up? I grew up in the real world with my mom and Kurosaki-kun. Then, when I was 13, I moved into the Court of Pure Souls. Now, I'm 16." She seemed just as interested in life on the other side of the wall as I was.

"I actually grew up where Rukia-sama did, West Rukongai. I lived a bit outside of the village, in the rural part. A lot of the kids there are very young and a lot of them look up to shinigami, but don't think they have what it would take to become one. I was the only ambitious person in the whole village." I tried to tell her the truth without seeming self-indulgent and snobby.

"Yeah, I've visited there with my mom, and all the kids were awed. None of them actually seemed to think they could be anywhere near where we were." She thankfully understood what I was trying to say. "Do you live with your real mom?"

"Believe it or not, I actually do live with my real mom. I was lucky enough to reunite with her." I was also wondering what the real world was like. It had been 14 years since I died. "So, how's the real world? Did it change much since 13 years ago?"

"Not really. The hollow problem has gotten much worse due to lack of deployed shinigami. A lot of shinigami aren't capable of being deployed by themselves and they can't deploy a Captain or anything for routine hollow killing, you know. It's gotten pretty bad." She seemed really concerned. "However, if there are any really advanced students, they are going to start letting them into Squads part-time for taking responsibilities within the Soul Society while some skilled officers are deployed. Wouldn't that be cool? Unfortunately, I don't think Nii-sama would let me." She knew a lot of stuff. "Did you hear that Urahara Kisuke-san took over for the Technological Development Department again?"

"Yeah, that's really cool. He's come up with the best weapons and defenses ever to be made in the history of the Soul Society according to the Captain Commander." Wow, I was having a really normal conversation with Kiyomi-chan. I was really enjoying it, too.

Suddenly, we heard a turn of the knob and saw a beautiful, light-blue haired, tall girl walk in. She had eyes to match her hair and had a long, snow-flake pendant around her neck. Her eyes were wide with nerves. However, she looked happy. "Hi… Nice to see you, Kiyomi-chan. I'm Inoue Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan."

"Hi. I'm Akemi Kitsune. You can call me Kitsune-chan." She seemed really nice, but really nervous. My day surely couldn't get any better now. "I grew up in West Rukongai. How about you?"

"I've lived in the court my whole life. It is really boring. You can't get away with anything and everyone is a shinigami or Quincy or both. How's the village?"

"Oh, well. It is really nice. I live a mile outside the center of town, so I have my own little world. I live with my real mom, because we were lucky enough to reunite after I died, 14 years ago. I am 13, and I spent 1 year as a wandering ghost. The village is really depressing. A lot of the kids are really young and really interested in shinigami, but none of them think they have the potential. They really are just put down by their parents, and I am the only one in town who had any dreams. The only dreams that these kids have are meeting people. I got really sick of it, so I applied early. I'm the youngest applicant this year and the youngest student in the Academy." I saw their eyes widen with surprise.

"Usually the young ones are, like, so annoying and immature, but you're so cool!" Sakura-chan spoke first. I was really relieved about it because I was so worried before about roommates and people being mean. So far everyone I had met were the nicest people in the world. Fortunately, I had no further reason to be worried.

***End of Chapter***


End file.
